Shingeki No Zombies
by Fullmetal Vampire Lover
Summary: An epic HOTDXSnK Crossover with all of your favorite characters! Yes, this is a YAOI so be warned! LevixEren and JeanxMarco please
1. Chapter 1

_*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* THIS CONTAINS YAOI THOUGH I CAN MAKE IT DODGEABLE._

_. Here are my MAIN ships for this story: LevixEren and JeanxMarco. (With side SashaxConnie, YmirxKrista(Historia), I will make sure to place warnings before sexual scenes so that if you wanna skip, you can. This will make it readable for everybody, right? RIGHT! So, I'm pretty moderate at 3__rd__ Person so please, if you see any mistakes, TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW!_

"Eren, you shouldn't be skipping class again. You are going to be kicked out soon." A voice that belongs to Eren's adopted sibling, Mikasa Ackerman, states while creeping up behind him on the roof.

"Who cares? Psychology is just a bunch of mind games that don't even make sense half of the time." Eren retorts, turning around to see the girl with Armin right behind her. "Armin is skipping class but you aren't yelling at him."

"That's because he doesn't need the extra help. You however…"

"Mikasa, you shouldn't tease Eren like this. But Mikasa is right Eren. You should stop skipping class just because you think you need time to wallow in your pain. You are stronger than that Eren, and I wish you would be able to see that too." Eren slams his fists on the railing as a surge of frustration shoots through his body.

"Damn it guys! I don't need your sympathy!" He snaps and then shoves past Armin so that he may find somewhere inside of the school to hide in. He was getting sick and fucking tired of those looks of sympathy from everybody after his mother died. They treated him like the same twelve year old that had lost his mommy, and he was tired of it! He had grown up and gotten over it like any logical kid would do.

"Hey, shitty brat. Where do you think you are going?" Eren froze in his place, halfway over the school wall in his attempt to skip school completely.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to find the bathroom." Eren responds sarcastically, staring down at the short teacher who isn't taking a liking to his tone. "Just give me the detention and I will serve it tomorrow. I'm leaving whether you do or not."

"Who says I'm letting you get away that easily? You try and run, and I will go after you. I was in the army for a couple of years and I am only thirty. I will chase you and drag your ass back to the school if I have to." Mr. Ackerman threatens, rolling up the sleeves of his suit for emphasis.

"So what if I stay up here? It's not like you could reach me anyhow." Eren teases and he could see the veins popping on the side of the man's head. _Oops, I think I might have gone too far. It's not like the teacher could hurt him anyways. That's against the school's policy- _"What the hell?!" Eren gasps when Mr. Ackerman does an almost inhuman jump that has him on top of the wall, towering over the boy.

"Off the wall. Now." The raven haired teacher emphasizes the last word, his finger pointed rigidly at the ground. Eren isn't one to listen to adult figures however, and only smirks in response.

"Let's test out your running old man." Eren rolls himself off of the wall and starts to run the perimeter of the school, fully intent on circling to the entrance to gain access back into the school. He was in for a surprise however, when he looked over his shoulder for a millisecond to see Mr. Ackerman right behind him, ready to pounce. "What are you? A robot?!"

Eren scrambles around the corner, only to freeze completely in his tracks. The smaller person slams into his back, causing the two of them to fly forward against the ground. Mr. Ackerman curses loudly, but Eren is completely numb due to the sight he had just seen. The color red is splashed all over the ground, wall, and another person whom was wearing the same uniform as Eren.

"What…" Is all Eren can choke out, unable to tear his green emerald orbs away from the person in front of them ripping out the insides of an unknown student. "What the hell…"

"Get up brat!" Mr. Ackerman snaps, grabbing the back of Eren's shirt and jerking roughly. The young boy stumbles to his feet, but his mind seems as if had completely stopped. "Over the wall, now!" When Levi realizes that the boy isn't listening to him, but staring at the creature in front of them, he slaps the child across the face.

Those green eyes snap back into focus and Eren nods sharply, the sick feeling in his stomach attempting to hold him down. His hands are shaking so bad that he can't grab a proper hold of the edge while Levi is already at the top, ready to flip to the other side. Levi looks down just in time to see the cannibal looking up and at Eren, locking the boy into place with its gaze.

The man curses and quickly grabs Eren's still outstretched hand, jerking upwards in a rough motion. Eren desperately kicks his legs while grabbing at the man's arm, the hating attitude from earlier completely gone. The sigh the two of them had just seen only seemed possible in the movies, but they just had a front row ticket to the sight.

Levi is easily one to adapt to any situation, having seen his fair share of death in the past, but the boy on the other hand…

"What the hell is going on?" Eren mutters, clutching his hair tightly as he stares down at the man scratching at the wall below them, chunks of his fingers coming off as he does so. His skin is graying and his eyes are nothing but white orbs, blood dripping down the bottom eye lids.

"A brat like you have seen the movies, right? That shit is real and we need to make sure everybody stays in the school before-"Levi is cut off by screaming from the courtyard behind the school. The two of them exchange looks before they jump to the other side and start off in the direction of the courtyard.

_SORRY IF IT SUCKS! I'M WORKING ON MY THIRD PERSON HERE w_


	2. Chapter 2

"Jean, what are we doing?" Marco asks with exasperation as his silver headed rebel friend tugs on his wrist, pulling him even further away from their class. Jean never had a thing for math and would always have Marco skip it with him, when possible. Most people already consider it strange that the rebel of the school and the good boy of the school are close friends, but the two of them just believe that opposites attract. Or, more like Marco is the only one who can brush off the asshole side of Jean easily.

"You ever smoke?" Jean question, giving his friend a mischevious grin. Marco immediately shakes his head, a disapproving look on his face. "Ever try it _once_? Come on Marco! We are Seniors now."

"I grew up with parents who didn't smoke, so I was never exposed to it, nor do I want to be." Marco pinpoints his eyes at the small box which Jean is waving in front of his face.

"Just once." Jean persists once they reach the boys bathroom, double checking to make sure that nobody was inside. Marco sighs loudly and snatches the box from Jean who gives him a grin that would make puppies throw up rainbows. As Marco puts the little stick of cancer in his mouth, then looks to Jean expectantly. The said boy smirks and leans over to the boy, flicking the flame underneath the end.

"Inhale slowly Marco, or else it'll be a bad experience." Jean drawls out the word 'slowly' while staring at Marco intensely. Said target rolls his eyes and does as ordered, only to end up choking on the intense feeling that he was not prepared for. Jean laughs echoed off the walls as Marco sat there, choking with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe you actually listened to me." Jean leans over and pats Marco's back, taking the cigarette from him.

"Well, it was because you wanted me to do it… I trust you…" Marco trails off, finally getting his breathing back in order. Jean looked at Marco with shocked eyes, not once realizing that Marco actually trusted him. He knew Marco understood him the best, but to trust him as well?

Upon seeing Jean's changed expression, Marco turns bright red. He starts stuttering nonsense until finally he covers his face with his hands. Jean actually feels his face becoming hot, his eyes lined with eyeliner becoming wider.

"Stop staring at me!" Marco groans, turning away which allows Jean the chance to creep up behind him. "What are you-" Jean wraps his arms around Marco's waist and sets his head on the flustered boys shoulder.

"Hey… Marco…" Jean whispers into Marco's ear, his breath ghosting over the reddening ear. Marco squeaks, trying to move out of this possessive friends grip, but failing miserably against the iron grip. "Why are you so flustered?"

"Sh-Shut up! Let go of me!" Marco tries to fight against Jean but the boy only hums with joy, knowing his friend would calm down eventually. "Jean!"

"Hey, turn around." Jean orders, but doesn't really give the boy a chance as he spins him around and pushes him into the wall lightly. Marco immediately covers his face with his sleeves, and Jean realized that must be the most adorable sight to exist. He wanted nothing more than to…

Jean grabs Marco's arms and try to pry them from his face so that he may see everything. Marco won't budge though, his head ducked down so that Jean gets a face full of black hair. No words are exchanged as Jean struggles to see his friends face which is currently flushed beyond belief. Finally, Jean has Marco's arms pinned against the wall as the freckled God stares at his own reflection in the mirror, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Shit…" Jean curses and Marco snaps his eyes towards him with confusion. Jean swallows thickly and then finally stops the internal battle in his mind. "Marco, I want to kiss you." Marco's face turns an unbelievable shade of red that almost covers the freckles. Instead of refusing or fighting like Jean had expected, Marco turns his towards him.

"Go ahead…" Marco whispers, barely audible to Jean's ear. But he did hear him, and he immediately felt himself becoming excited. He never imagined Marco being Jean's type as he was always stalking Mikasa. Now, however, Marco was the one Jean wanted _right now. _

Jean took another deep breath, his hands curling around Marco's slightly larger ones. Marco, being unsure on what to do while being embarrassed beyond belief, closes his eyes and waits expectantly. Finally, Jean starts to lean forward while closing his own eyes even though he is almost certain he is going to miss Marco's lips.

Right before their lips could touch, a loud scream resounds from the hallway. Jean jerks away and turns sharply around, his arms spread out like it was a natural instinct to cover Marco. Marco, finding this move endearing, sets his hand on Jean's shoulder and pushes him towards the door. It could just be a girl who was scared by a few idiots, but that didn't seem the case when more screams followed.

"Jean, we should stay. It could be a school shooting!" Marco begs, grabbing the rebel's clothes and pulling. Jean shakes his head and then grins sheepishly at Marco, pulling out his own shiny metal gun. "Jean!"

"I need protection after and before school from those gangs and you know it! I never had plans to use it at school though. I'll only use it if I need to…" _If it means protecting you, Marco, then I will gladly pull the trigger. _

"Just, don't hurt anybody, alright?" Jean grins and then swivels around, pressing his lips against Marco's forehead. Marco literally swoons, grabbing the sink as he becomes light headed. Sure he has had girls kiss him, but this is the first time he has actually felt this way. Jean offers a cocky grin before cracking open the door.

That grin drops in a millisecond, along with the gun that was once clutched in tight fingers. Jean couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't believe a single thing he was seeing.

"Jean? What's out there?" Jean jerks back and slams the bathroom door shut, scrambling to pick up the gun. Then he locks the door, his face drained of all color. "Jean! Speak to me!"

"Marco… There are people… Eating people… There are _zombies _out there Marco! Fucking zombies!" Jean's voice raises to an almost falsetto tone, his legs almost giving out completely. "There's blood everywhere… What… How? How did this happen?"

**Finally, an update! I don't know what my updating schedule will be, but I will try to work with a weekly period. Please leave your reviews as they put me in the mood to write! Makes me so happy w. There will be a few more point of views before the action rises! I'll try to make the other POV's short so that we can just get to the action already! Love you always~ FMVL~**


	3. Chapter 3

"No fair Mrs. Hanje! You can't just hack the system like that!" Connie snaps at the glassy eyed woman who is completely absorbed in the game in front of her.

"Just because you can't do it, you shouldn't complain." Sasha retorts while shoveling some popcorn into her face. As the nurse's assistants, these two get out of class for an hour out of the day just to play video games the entire time. Well, with the exception of when there is actually a student who needs medical assistance.

"You red heads are too damn smart." The said people bump fists, just as Hanje uses a hack to make the mystery box give her a ray gun. Instead of arguing, Connie just starts to mutter darkly under his breath. Hanje may be able to hack the game, but she will never be able to hack real life.

"So what if I can't hack real life? It's not like it's really going to be happening." Hanje states, handing the remote to Sasha as the Demon Dog Hell Spawn round comes up. The two females had a mutual agreement, and that is to let Sasha do the dog rounds and Hanje everything else.

"If it was real, we would make the best team ever. Connie knows everything there is about guns, Mrs. Hanje can make the most amazing plans ever, and I have strength beyond belief." Sasha brags, holding up her arms with a victorious look. That is, until a kid bursts into the room while holding an arm that is bleeding profusely. "What the hell?!"

"Nurse Hanje! Help me!" The boy cries, reaching towards the Nurse who snaps into nurse mode. She grabs the boy and forces him to sit down as Connie and Sasha scramble around to grab all of the materials to wrap up the gory wound. "Z-Zombies… There are zombies out there! I'm going to turn into one!"

"This has to be a prank. There is no way there are zombies out there. Tell me what really happened." Hanje demands, taking the alcohol from Sasha and the wrappings from the confused children.

"I'm telling the-" The boy is cut off as he starts coughing desperately, blood spewing out all over the three who immediately go to cover their mouths. He proceeds to begin screaming, his body breaking out into a series of bone breaking spasms. Connie grabs the red headed women and throws them to the other side of the room, making sure that they are hiding behind him safely.

"We have to help him!" Hanje tries to fight, but Connie wouldn't let them move as the boy drops to the ground, his neck twisting at impossible angles.

"No! I think he was telling the truth! We need to get out of here before-"Connie is cut off as the boy starts to stand up, his eyes completely white with blood dripping down the cheeks. Connie finds himself completely frozen to the place, unable to move a single joint in his body. Hanje screeches and looks around for a weapon, her mind filling with a thousand things at once. Sasha, however, takes a deep breath and grabs the nearest broom.

With a loud battle cry, she pushes Connie to the side and runs at the ex-human with the pole extended. She had never imagined she would have to murder a person, but she knew the rules of life. Kill or be killed, and she already realized that this was going to be the only way to survive at this point.

The end of the broom stabs right into the mouth of the student and slams all the way through, forcing the kid against the wall. However, the zombie reaches up and grabs the stick, jerking it roughly out of her grip and hitting her with it at the same time.

Sasha cries out and falls against the wall, no time to recover as the zombie jerks the staff out its mouth and stumbles towards the girl. A numb feeling washes over Sasha as she covers her face, screaming and apologizing to the monster as if it would understand. However, before the creature could grab onto her exposed arm with its bloody teeth, a gunshot rings through the air.

Upon looking up, the three of them discover principal Erwin standing there with a gun in his hand, a cold expression on his face. More tears stream down Sasha's face as she jumps up and hugs the man who just saved her.

"Come on, we are getting out of here."

_**Looks like Hanje, Erwin, Connie, and Sasha are paired up. The story will truly begin in the next chapter, so please look forward to it! *blows air kiss up to the Anime Fan Fiction Gods* Wish me luck!**_


End file.
